This invention pertains to the setting up of flattened cartons so as to be rectangular in cross-section from flattened condition, the cartons having side and end flaps projecting from all four edges at each end of the cartons. The cartons are moved onto a conveyor incident to being set up. The flaps at one end of the carton are closed to form a bottom and loading mechanism injects one or more articles into the opposite open end of the carton, followed by folding the flaps at the open end closed and then discharging the filled and closed cartons from the machine.
Various types of mechanisms have been devised heretofore for accomplishing some or most of the foregoing operations in various ways. Some of these machines are relatively complex and, as will be seen hereinafter, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple and foolproof machine to accomplish the foregoing operations.
To provide additional background for the invention, certain exemplary U.S. patents have been selected to illustrate features of machines which, in general, perform some of the foregoing operations and effect closed cartons which are secured in various ways. The aforementioned exemplary patents are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,431, to McGihon, dated June 5, 1962 has mechanism to set up flattened cartons by a short, independent conveyor provided with fingers operated by linkage, which effect an initial partial set up of the carton and, as the fingers move over the discharge end of said conveyor, they transfer the partially set up cartons to a main conveyor which has perpendicular blades which complete the set up of the cartons, followed by insertion of cans and the like into the opposite open ends of the carton, after which flaps on the carton are folded into closed condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,257, to Penley, dated May 7, 1963, pertains to a machine for filling boxes already set up in rectangular condition and the flaps thereon open at opposite ends. Curved cams fold the ends of the end flaps over curved bars to insert the folded ends into the box so that no adhesive is required and flexible fingers with packets between the same push the packets into the carton and a plunger pushes the packets from between the fingers, followed by the ends of the carton being closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,681, to Sass, dated May 5, 1970, pertains to a machine in which receptacles on a conveyor hold products to be packaged by insertion into one of the cartons carried by a separate conveyor. Flaps on the ends of the cartons are closed by cam members and other means of relatively complex nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,526, to Jones, dated Oct. 19, 1971, pertains to a machine having upper and lower suction cups to engage respectively the opposite walls of a flat carton to set it up into substantially rectangular condition and a conveyor having forward and rearward lugs supports the set up cartons for movement to loading mechanism.